masteroforionfandomcom-20200214-history
Human/Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars
The Humans always seem to see themselves as the underdogs of the Galactic Senate, even when they hold great power and influence. They act as if they do not care who likes them, yet are highly motivated by the opinions of others. They desire intergalactic respect on the political stage, yet are constantly beset by internal divisions. However, they are united in the fear that their race may one day be exterminated. The protection of their people is the strongest motivating factor for Humans. Earth, the long suffering home world of the Humans, has been on the brink of destruction more times than the Humans can count. Ravaged by countless wars and severe ecological disasters, early Human society had an abundance of experience in surviving disasters (especially those of their own making). By the time the Humans became concerned with their actions and began the unified effort to save Sol, it was too late and the planet was set on a course of decay. In their time of dire need, the Bulrathi made a chance encounter with the Humans. The Bulrathi, who had already survived the near destruction of their home world, offered the Humans rudimentary planetology technology in order to partially revive Sol. With that kindness, humanity was able to rally and to continue the efforts of revitalizing Sol. The Humans have a democracy where all citizens vote on major issues. Presidents are elected for 8 year terms and are served by their many consultants, political groups, and advisors. All advisors, from the Chiefs of Staff, who oversee the combined Human military efforts, to the Xenorelations Council that focuses on international affairs of diplomacy, are focused on making the Human race a force to truly be reckoned with in the intergalactic age. The Humans, declaring their place in the universe, refuse to fall after coming so farMaster of Orion website, Human race bio.. In-Game After ages of internal conflict and faced with dwindling natural resources on their home planet of earth, humanity finally came together to form a consolidated government, replacing the many nations once dotting its political landscape. This new government brought unification eroding long-held distinctions based on race, color, creed and gender. Humanity thrive and at long last reached for the stars. Now out of the Sol System the Human Republic arisesMaster of Orion, within game.. .]] Traits Diplomat Main article: Diplomat Diplomats concentrate on trade with allies and espionage with enemies. They seek a balance between military buildup, ecological maintenance, and technological research. Starting technology: Government This race starts with Government technology researched. Morale: +5% Morale is higher than normal. Charismatic Main article: Charismatic This race is the used car dealer of the galaxy — smooth, suave, and transparently artificial, but you just can't help feeling like you should be their friend. Diplomacy: Improved Negotiations The race has higher chances of others accepting deals. Diplomacy: Improved Disposition Positive actions have better diplomatic consequences and negative actions have softer diplomatic consequences. Traders Main article: Traders Natural bargain-hunters, this race can haggle its way out of almost any situation, and frequently come away with a tidy profit. Trading: Trade Treaties Bonus Race gets +25% Billion Credits from Trade Treaties. Trading: Trade Goods Bonus Race gets +25% Billion Credits from Trade Goods project. Security: -20% Security is lower than normal. References